Modern motor vehicle interiors are incorporating more and sophisticated comfort-related features as designers improve their understanding of human ergonomics, posture, and comfortability. For example, motor vehicles now include features in the motor vehicle seating assembly that can provide the driver and passengers with improved comfort and increased endurance for extensive vehicle rides. Automotive customers and occupants are also looking for more uses for the limited number of surfaces available in the automotive environment to make life and work easier within the environment of the motor vehicle occupant compartment. Such individuals need flexible surfaces that meet with their mobility and connectivity needs, as well as also maximizing other features and functions in the proximity of the motor vehicle seating positions. Previous designs focused on fixed solutions that were not adept at providing mobility solutions for using current technology in the vehicle for work-place or personal needs. Additionally, these solutions largely failed to provide flexibility to both front and rear seat occupants to use these surfaces for their needs. An improved work surface to maximize fulfillment of the needs of the automotive occupants, particularly a work surface that readily adapts to variety of applications, was desired.